Mere Ornaments
by errantry
Summary: Sam wants to make their first Christmas with Castiel special.


"Sam, come on he's not even going to appreciate it," Dean said shifting his weight on the low sofa in their motel room.

"Shut up, dude, it's Christmas," Sam said. He had been folding and refolding a dark blue sweater and trying to fit it into a small gift bag. The tissue paper lining the bag kept ripping, forcing him to replace it with a new sheet about three times. _It has to be perfect_, Sam thought. It was the first Christmas since they had met Cas and, yes, Sam got a little sappy around the holidays. Castiel had become very important in Sam's life, in both their lives, he _did _save Dean. That was partly the reason Sam was making a fuss about this Christmas, but the fact that, months ago, Castiel began showing up in his dreams could be playing a major role. He had grown fond of the angel since he first met him. He started anticipating Castiel's arrival if they hadn't heard from him. Sam wouldn't admit his growing infatuation.

He fished a red knitted scarf out of the shopping bag next to him and placed it down on top of the sweater. He moved the wrapping paper around so it party covered the items. He slid the bag off of the table and hid it behind his bed. Sam paced the room for a few moments in anticipation, his brother watching him idly from the sofa.

"Alright, I'm gonna go to the store," Sam said grabbing the Impala's keys off of the table.

"Don't forget the apple pie!" Dean barked as Sam shut the door. He shoved his hands into his pockes and looked up at the cold December sky. He allowed the cold, clean air to fill his lungs as he walked slowly to the car. He was thankful that the stars hung bright in the sky and he looked up at them before opening the door, hinges squeaking. It was Christmas eve, the roads were clear, he only saw a few cars, thankfully. He was happy that the town seemed desolate, at least until he pulled into the nearest Wal-Mart parking lot. He circled the lot again and again, each time finding no vacant spot. It took at least five minutes to find one, he had to cut off an old lady and had to feel her glare on him as he trekked across the wide lot into the warm store.

Patrons shoved past him in all directions. Sam picked up the last remaining blue basket and made long strides to the frozen food section. He passed messy aisles with toys and gift bags littering the floor. _This was a bad idea, _he thought. He swiftly moved past a couple bickering over frozen vegetables and found the pies. Sam was faced with a daunting decision, _Boston Creme Pie _or _Banana Cream Pie? _He stood in front of the freezer for a long time, shoulder keeping the door propped open, his brow furrowed in indecision. His internal monologue kept going over what kind of man, er, angel, Castiel was and, if, said angel would like pie at all. He grabbed the Boston Creme Pie, figuring, if it was the first time Cas was tasting pie, he would like anything. Hopefully.

Sam began walking slowly to the bakery section. The last apple pie came into his sight, sitting on a shelf waiting for him. He picked up his pace when he saw a small child making a b-line towards it.

"Oh, no you don't," he said under his breath and ran over. He cleared his throat as he dropped the pie into his basket and ignored the child (and his parents) who were staring daggers at him. He grabbed some eggnog before waiting in line, it seemed like hours passed before he finally got to the Impala again.

* * *

><p>Sam was laying out plates on the circular wooden table when Cas appeared before the brothers.<p>

"I heard your call," he said, his deep gruff voice Sam could recognize anywhere. Dean pulled out a chair and sat down next to his brother. Sam began pouring spiked eggnog into three mugs when he glanced up and saw the angel still standing and looking at him.

"Sit down, Cas," he said softly. Dean served each of the them two pieces of pie. Sam felt Cas' knee rest against his own under the table as the angel shifted on the wooden seat to get comfortable. The two hunters watched the angel eat his first piece of boston creme pie, _ever. _Cas' eyes grew wide as he chewed slowly.

"This is very good," the angel said, chewing another forkful. Sam gave a pleased smile and internally high-fived himself. They shared jokes and stories, they made the motel room really feel like home. Dean tucked away his third slice of pie when he started nodding off, he retreated to bed and left Sam and Cas alone.

"Another piece?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine, thank you, Sam," Cas said lowly.

"I have something for you." Sam went over to his bed and bent down. Cas stood, he reached out and took the red gift bag that the hunter extended towards him. Cas reached his hand into it, Sam noticed his eyes glint when he saw the sweater.

"Sam, I-I wasn't expecting this. No one has ever been so kind to me." Sam saw Cas' eyes well up slightly.

"Try it on," Sam said. He saw a grin light up Castiel's face as he shucked off his trench coat. Sam helped him pull the sweater on. Cas rubbed his hands up and down it in admiration.

"Don't forget this," Sam loosely draped the red scarf around Castiel's neck. Cas kept his head down, staring at his gifts. When he looked up, his eyes seemed to shine, the sweater had made Cas' bluest blue eyes even brighter.

"Thank you, Sam," Cas whispered. Sam had never seen Cas genuinely smile before or heard so much feeling in his voice. Sam couldn't help but reach his hand out and tilt Cas' chin up, he looked into the angel's deep blue eyes for a second before he moved closer and their lips pressed together in a soft kiss. Sam could taste the sweet remnants of apple pie on Castiel's lips. Cas pulled Sam's arms, closing the gap between their bodies. Sam moaned in light surprise at how responsive Cas was, how his tongue darted out and slid into Sam's mouth. His hand tangled into the angel's dark hair. A grunt sounded from the bed, they quickly moved apart, both steadying their breath. Dean turned over and sighed in his sleep. Sam exhaled and began cleaning off the wooden table.

"Sam, come here," Cas was sitting on the sofa watching him, he still wore the red scarf, his eyes wide with childlike wonder and his perfect, kiss stained mouth. "Merry Christmas," Cas said as the clock turned to midnight.

"Merry Christmas, Cas," Sam said. Cas grabbed the collar of Sam's shirt and tugged him down on top of him, crushing their mouths together.

-fin-


End file.
